1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of education on a technique and, more particularly, to a method which enables the most realistic education on not only an image and a sound but also even the minute motion of an expert who is proficient in a high level of technique when the technique is performed by the expert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practitioners in fields which need continuous and repeated practice with the intention of acquiring a high level of technique, such as a soldier who handles a dangerous weapon such as a missile or a gun, a doctor who should perform various difficult surgeries, an airplane pilot who controls safety by a minute manipulation, an athlete whose acquisition of knowhow significantly affects a result, and the like, are continuously educated by experts who are already proficient in such techniques.
However, it is very difficult to receive one-to-one education from an expert, and the number of trainees (practitioners) that the expert can educate is limited, although the expert attempts to educate many trainees.
Accordingly, an environment has recently been created in which more trainees can receive an education from an expert through education content by producing and providing the education content. As a representative example, there is an Internet lecture.
However, the existing education content is produced at the level of simply capturing/recording an image and a sound of the case where an expert performs (demonstrates) a technique. Accordingly, an education achieved by reproducing such education content has limitations in that, from the viewpoint of a trainee, the education is not only less realistic but also causes the trainee not to be able to experience the technique, that the expert performs, in a form other than sight/hearing.
Such existing limitations serve as a large drag on an increase of the level of achievement of an education from the viewpoint of a trainee who intends to acquire, particularly, a high level of technique, such as a soldier, a doctor, an airplane pilot, an athlete, and the like, as described above.
Therefore, the present disclosure proposes a new type of education content which enables the most realistic education on not only an image and a sound but also even the minute motion of an expert who is proficient in a high level of technique when the technique is performed by the expert.